Piensa en mí
by Gapri
Summary: Estaba harto de todo, de S4, de Homra, de él mismo y de Misaki...Su corazón ya no podía mas, necesitaba ser visto, estar siempre en la mente de Misaki, como este estaba siempre en la suya. Era algo fácil ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Mis summary son tan malos como mis titulos pero aqui esta una historia Sarumi


Holi gente Gapri muertes locas aparece (?)  
Este es un fic que tenia en otra parte, lo hice para el cumpleaños de saruhiko. Ya saben algunos escriben fanfic lindos por los cumpleaños yo no, no esperen un final feliz~

Los personajes no me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Piensa en mi como yo pienso en ti**

* * *

Ne, Misaki, mírame más fijamente, limpia esas lagrimas que no dejan que me veas completamente ¿lo sientes?

 **¿Te sientes igual que yo ahora?**

La desesperación, la culpa, la tristeza, la ira y este maldito amor, se mezclan dejándote solo el amargo sabor, ese que solo me hacía sentir hastío por todo.

 **Tu iniciaste esto, Misaki y yo lo terminaré.**

Eras lo único que yo tenía, en el único que creí, por lo único que existía, aun ahora solo existo por y para ti, MI~SA~KI

Todo el tiempo deseaba nunca haber cruzado con Homra, estábamos bien así solos tu y yo en nuestro _pequeño mundo, perdido_ de lo que había alrededor, en nuestra "base" incluso con ese kotatsu.

Pero nos cruzamos con ellos, me uní para hacerte feliz ¿Y así me lo pagas?, ignorándome, dejándome de lado, solo fui un juguete en tus manos, cuando viste algo mejor, me tiraste.

No lo soportaba, quería salir de ese lugar, contigo por supuesto. Se sentía casi igual que estar en la misma habitación que el imbécil de Nikki.  
Me daban esa sensación en el estómago pero tú, **tú** estabas de un lado al otro Mikoto-san esto, Mikoto-san aquello, Mikoto-san es tan genial  
Ahg, ni muerto me pude librar de él, aun sigues detrás de él, pero ya no más Misaki.

Preferí que me odiaras pero aún así ni eso fue suficiente, estas olvidándome de nuevo... **Me cansé.**

 **-¿No puedes hacer algo mejor, Mi~sa~ki~ ?**

 **-¡Cállate estúpido mono!**

 **-¡Vamos! -** Te anime a pelear, traes tu bate, como antes

Solo se escucha el eco de los golpes que damos, mientras me gritas molesto ¿Eres un Chihuahua acaso? Ladra más Misaki, grita mi nombre, grítame, enójate, odiarme... _(Ámame)_

 _ **-**_ **¡maldito traidor!**

 **-¿Yo? Pero Misaki tu eres el único traidor**

 **-Déjate de idioteces**

 **-Eres tan molesto Misaki y un ciego**

 **-¡Cállate!**

El traidor fuiste tú, me abandonaste, me tiraste, no te importo, solo tu orgullo y esos idiotas.

 **-Apuesto a que todos lo notaron** -volvemos a chocar, estando tan cerca ( _quiero estar aun más cerca de ti)_

 **-¡¿Notar que cosa?!**

 **-Lo obvio ¡pero un lento y virgen como tú nunca lo notaría! ¡Hasta ese rey tonto lo noto!**

 **-¡No te atrevas a nombrarlo!**

Vamos Atácame con todo tu enojo y rencor

 **-¿Aun no lo superas?** -Te suelto con sarna y tu intentas golpearme con más ganas

 **-TE VOY A**

 **Ah, sí, sí, sí, hazlo Misaki, vamos**

Lanzó la espada lejos y te recibo con los brazos abiertos, mírame más, más, con tus hermosos ojos

¿Te sorprendes Misaki?

-¡¿Por-Porque hiciste eso tonto saru?! - ¡Que apodos tan lindos me pones! ¿Porque te inquietas?

- **Te saco tanta ventaja con la espada ~ tengo que ser justo contigo Misaki** -No es verdad

 **-¡No me subestimes!**

 **-Incluso el despistado de tarta o ¿como era? Tátara, lo noto ¡y tu no!** -Me rio de ti, de tu dolor, de tu expresión ¿estas enojado o vas a llorar? - **Eres débil, molesto, virgen, no puedes ir alado de una chica**

 **-...**

 **-Puedo ganarte con el mismo fuego ¿de qué te sirvió tu orgullo? Tátara y "Mikoto-san " están muertos y no lograste nada**

 **-Cállate...** -a pesar de que el fuego no es mi favorito, el tuyo es hermoso Misaki, arde más, más, acércate mucho más a mi  
 **-Ahora solo tienes a una mocosa, un cantinero, un gordo**

 **-¡QUE TE CALLES!**

 **-¿Vas a llorar Misaki~ ?**

Dejo que me des el golpe a un costado no lo esquivo del todo, me muerdo la lengua para no soltar un grito, el golpe por si solo duele pero tu fuego, tu hermoso fuego me lastima aun más.

 **-Siempre tan gritón, nunca te quedas quieto, eres enano, virgen, molesto -** tomas tu olvidada patineta, vas a terminar conmigo, pero está bien, quiero que sea así **\- No pudiste hacer nada por tátara ni por Mikoto, no lograrás nada** \- un poco más- **¿Aun no te cansas de jugar a la familia?**

 **-SARUHIKO**

 **-te quedaras solo, porque no salvaste a nadie, me tiraste aunque** -Es ahora o nunca, cuando ya no puedes parar tu golpe - **Yo te amo tanto**

Esa mirada tuya y es todo para mí.

* * *

El fuerte sonido de un cuerpo impactando contra una pared o algo hizo eco en su cabeza, la expresión de felicidad del pelinegro, se había confesado al final.

Se quedo de pie sin creerlo, no hubo más ruido, no hubo nada, no podía asimilarlo, soltó el bate, y sintió como si hubieran pasado años.

 **-Sa-saru... ¡Saru!  
** Corrió hacia donde había caído el menor, en lo que parecía un pequeño callejón, sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza, sentía tantas cosas que no era capaz de procesarlo.

 **-¡SARUHIKO! ¡SARU!... sa... saru...**

Apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos se aguaron, contenía su respiración sin saberlo, su mente no podía más, no podía ser verdad, lo había matado...

Había matado a Saruhiko.

* * *

¿Pueden sentir el dolor y el drama? Ah me siento bien cuando lo vuelvo a ver

Soy una maldita~

 **¿review?**


End file.
